


Truth curse

by shaunad2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, truth curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaunad2002/pseuds/shaunad2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley gets the same witch to put a curse on Castiel. When Cas says whatever comes into mind, things get embarrassing for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth curse

**Author's Note:**

> Cas will seem very OOC, but this is just how I imagine his mind would be. Full of sass and swearing and that shit.

"Hello Dean, Sam, Gabriel." Castiel greeted the brothers as he walked in the door. Though he still had his powers, he tended to do the human way of things now. Currently, him, his brother, and the Winchesters were in the kitchen, the last three mentioned eating lunch. Well, more like Sam and Dean eating lunch and Gabriel having desert. It was honestly quite sugary, even for him.

"Hey Cassie!" Gabe said through a mouthful of his treat. "Hi Cas." Sam waved at the angel. Dean, who currently had the manners not to speak through a mouthful a food, waved to his boyfriend. Cas walked over to Dean and sat in his lap. It was normal by now. They had been dating for a year at the least.

"Gabriel, why the hell can't you just call me Cas like everyone fucking el-" Cas had been saying, but clapped his hands over his mouth, wide eyed. The others just stared at him.

"Cas, what was...whatever the hell that was?" Dean asked, tilting his head to the side. He picked the habit up from said angel. Cas started talking again, but it was muffled by his hand, though the others could tell it was something he wouldn't usually say by the redness of his face.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, frowning. Cas put his hand down and rolled his eyes.

"Obviously not. It's probably Gabriel, since I seem to be saying every fucking thing that comes to mind. It's really damn annoying and Gabriel if you don't snap the spell away I'll snap you fucking neck you ass hat." He said, glaring at his brother, but Gabriel just frowned.

"As much as I wish I had done this, it's not me, little bro." He said, shrugging. "By the way, do you really swear that much in your head?"

"Duh. I spend most of my time with Dean, of course I do." Cas replied, leaning back against his human. Dean just laughed and wrapped his arms around the angel's waist. "Dean, if you continue to think thoughts like that, I won't be able to control myself." Cas covered his mouth quickly, face as red as Dean's just became.

"Gross, guys." Sam said, nose wrinkled in disgust. He pushed his lunch away, not hungry anymore. Gabriel just chuckled.

"I promise this isn't me, Cassie." He said. Probably read his brothers mind. Who am I kidding, of course he did. Cas spoke again, though muffled. It sounded as if he was cursing his brother out. "Love you too, Castiel!" Gabe laughed. Cas just made a growling sound and in the next second, him and Dean were gone. They were at a hotel in Germany when he did a mental sweep of his surroundings.

"You okay, Cas?" Dean asked, a bit concerned now.

"I'm a-fucking-okay. Just aggrava-. Dean, as I was saying earlier, if you continue with those thoughts I won't be able to control myself. I will fuck you into that damn bed so hard that the only thing you will know is my fucking name. I will lick your ass loose until you're crying you want me so bad. You'll be glad it's winter because there will barely be any skin showing between the fucking hickey's I give you. I will make your mind fucking blank with all the damn pleasure I give you. And you know what? You'll be my little slut to use. I will use you and use you until the sun rises tomorrow, and that'll only be because I don't want you to die from dehydration. I will fuck you into oblivion, and I will fucking love it." Cas said, eyes getting darker as he stared at Dean. The human was now panting, eyes lidded and a wet spot in his jeans. Cas's voice always got to him, and when the angel got like this, he knew that he was gonna have fun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My stories get smuttier and smuttier as time goes on. Oops.


End file.
